Dark Love and Vampire's Weakness
by Debi loca
Summary: Une dernière année pour le Trio d'Or. Une nouvelle vie pour Hermione Granger. Serait-elle capable d'assumer son choix ? Draco Malfoy fera parti de de ce choix qui sera de loin décisif. (Oui, mon résumé n'est pas des meilleurs mais n'hésitez pas à venir lire).


Bonjour très chèr(e) lectrices et lecteurs

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans cette fiction.

Titre : Dark Love and Vampire's Weakness

Genre : Romance/Mystery

Auteur: Debi loca

Rating : K (voir M par la suite)

ATTENTION :

Ce livre ainsi que ces personnages viennent de la merveilleuse imagination de JK Rowling.

J'introduis de nouveaux personnages au fur et à mesure, ceux-là m'appartiennent en revanche.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue :**

❝ J'ai toujours connus les ténèbres. Je suis née dans l'horreur, l'obscurité et la froideur. Je sais qui je suis. Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy. Et il fut un temps où j'étais fier de mon nom, où je n'hésitais pas à me prétendre supérieur devant tout le monde, à dire que mon sang-pur ne pouvait se mêler à ceux ayant un sang-impur, les sang-de-bourbe. Maintenant tout cela n'as plus aucune importance. Moldus, Sorcier... Peut m'importe. Tout a basculé, cet été. Ces vacances m'ont apporté une grande chose et m'ont enlevés aussi beaucoup de choses. J'ai eu à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction. Moi, Draco Malfoy, le 20 août 2009, je suis mort et né à la fois.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre premier :**

❝Les vacances commencèrent à se terminer. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à un certain blond. Draco Malfoy se tenait en effet devant se fenêtre de chambre dans son énorme domaine, connu sous le nom de « Manoir des Malfoys ». Sa vie lui paraissait totalement monotone. Rien d'exceptionnel. Il avait toujours eu tout ce dont il voulait depuis son plus tendre âge. Son enfance. Pour lui, ce fut la période la plus horrible de sa vie. Mais son nom ne lui permettait pas de montrer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir restera toujours enfoui en lui, rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas se faire plaindre après tout, il avait sa fierté mal placé. Il le savait, il savait ce qu'il était. Froid, distant, fier, prétentieux et imbus de sa personne. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il soupira contre sa vitre. Il ne voulait pas rester ici une minute de plus, mais ne voulait pas non plus retourner à l'école de magie où il s'ennuyait tellement. Il entendit sa mère l'appelait, il se retourna donc vers sa porte sachant qu'il devait se tenir prêt au départ vers Poudlard. Draco avait bien changé. Physiquement, il avait énormément grandis, il ne prenait plus autant soin de ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus blancs qu'à leur habitude, et quelques mèches pendouiller devant ses yeux. Ses yeux aussi étaient différents, bleus, un bleu très clair qui tirait également sur le blanc. Le fait d'avoir autant fait de sport l'avait rendu beaucoup plus beau, sa musculature était parfaitement bien dessinée. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa mère et commença à se préparer. Habillé de noir, il appela un elfe de maison afin de lui demander de descendre sa valise, pour ensuite descendre rejoindre sa mère et partir en direction du train qui allait le menait encore à une année qui l'indifférenciait complétement. Rien ne le réjouissait. En effet l'adolescent de dix-huit ans était devenu encore plus froid qu'avant, son visage ne montrait aucunes expressions. Il était comparable à un marbre de pierre blanc. Sa mère eut un léger sourire triste qui apparut sur son visage. La famille Malfoys cachaient un lourd secret. Cette dernière année pourrait bien être la plus inquiétante pour la mère de Draco.

« - **Draco…** demanda gentiment Narcissa en se retournant vers son fils.

- **Oui, mère ?** répondit-il sur ton neutre.

- **Tu dois faire en sorte de garder le secret. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à le garder par rapport à ton père. Promet-moi de rester sur tes gardes. Est-ce bien clair ?** dit-elle sans être pour autant trop méchant.

- **Oui** »

Sa mère soupira, restant inquiète. Elle ne pouvait rester sereine cette année. Elle savait bien. Et son fils le savait. Adossée contre la vitre de la limousine personnelle de la famille, il regarda le paysage défiler devant lui. Il pleuvait à flots. C'était l'été mais il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Le ciel était sombre. La route totalement trempé. Le vent soufflait. Draco ferma les yeux un instant, avant de contempler la bague sur son annuaire. Une magnifique bague, avec un Crystal vert incrusté dessus. Fidèle à lui-même. Seulement, Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas se détacher de cette bague, en aucun cas.

❝Assise sur son lit, Hermione Granger préparait sa valise, le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme avait reçu une lettre quelques jours plus tôt l'a félicitant d'avoir été choisie pour être la préfète-en-chef des Or et Argent cette année. Elle attendait ça depuis son entrée à l'école. Malgré sa bonne humeur elle redoutait son homologue, bien qu'elle ait sa petite idée en tête. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, du moins, elle y sera préparée. Sa valise fut prête, elle sourit bêtement et descendis en vitesse rejoindre ses parents l'attendant dans la voiture. Son père mis la valise dans le coffre. Il démarra la voiture, et sa mère ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa fille semblait impatiente. Elle esquissa un sourire et lui demanda gentiment pourquoi elle était aussi pressée. En effet, la jeune fille ne leur avait pas annoncé, oubliant totalement ses parents, elle était tellement heureuse. Hermione se rendit compte et pris un air étonnée.

« - **Ma chérie ?**

- **Désolé, j'ai complétement oublié de vous dire que j'avais été nommé préfète-en-chef pour cette dernière année. Excusez-moi** !

-** Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes fier et moi ta mère et moi, félicitations ma puce.** Dit Mr. Granger en rigolant gentiment. »

Hermione sourit et sortit un livre de son sac à dos, afin de faire passer le temps durant on voyage dans la voiture. Elle se dit que ça irait plus vite comme cela. Hermione avait totalement change aussi physiquement. Elle avait les cheveux bien lissés mais quelques mèches étaient restées bouclés aux pointes. Ses chevaux étaient châtains mais ses points étaient plus clairs que le dessus. Elle portait un jean bleu avec des jolis escarpins noirs et un simple débardeur noir avec un blouson en cuir. Oui, effectivement, Granger avait vraiment beaucoup changée. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et d'ailleurs elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer, son année allait être très mouvementé.

**_Voie neuf trois quart._**

❝Hermione cherchait ses amis du regard. Elle finit par entendre une voix familière féminine au loin l'appeler. Une chevelure rousse s'approcha d'elle, Hermione sourit et courus vers sa meilleure amie, en prenant bien soin de pas l'étrangler en la serrant contre elle.

« - Ginny, je suis tellement contente de te voir, tu ne peut pas savoir comme mes vacances étaient vide sans toi avec moi. Bon malgré tout j'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances avec mes parents en Italie, au bord de la plage. En plus, il y trois jours j'ai appris que j'étais la préfète-en-chef de notre maison cette année. C'est super. Bon d'après les règles je dois partager une espèce d'appartement personnel avec un homologue masculin d'une maison opposée. Malheureusement, je pense que la maison est Serpentard et sûrement Malfoy en guise d'homologue. Mais bon, avec les ASPICS, je dois me concentrer sur mes études et ne pas y penser. Et toi tes vacances ? **Hermione avait dit ceci d'une seule traite et reprit doucement sa respiration.**

- Hermione, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs à force de retenir ta respiration !

- **Oh pardon ! Mais je suis tellement heureuse.** Répondit-elle en rigolant gentiment.

- **Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente pour toi. C'est bien.**

Ginny fit signe vers deux garçons qui se hâtèrent de venir les rejoignirent.

- **Harry, Ron ! Je suis contente de vous voir.** Dit Hermione en les prenant un à un dans les bras.

Ces derniers lui sourirent à leur tour.

- **Nous aussi.** Répondit joyeusement Harry Potter.

- **Oui, tu nous as énormément manqué durant ces vacances, dommage que tu ne sois pas venu avec nous au Japon cette année. Tokyo est une ville trop impressionnante.**

- **Je m'en doute, Ron. Mais je voulais passée mes vacances avec mes parents.**

- **Miss Granger !** S'écria une voix derrière elle.

- **Professeur Lupin ? Poudlard vous as repris ?**

- **Effectivement Miss. J'en suis ravi. Je dois vous demander de me suivre jusqu'à votre compartiment. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.**

- **Bien entendu, à tout à l'heure les amis.**

- **Oui, à tout de suite.** Répondit les trois jeunes élèves en cœur. »

Hermione suivit l'ancien et renouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait été surprise et d'un autre côté non qu'il soit de nouveau là. Faisant parti de l'ordre sa présence n'était pas dérangeante cette année. Voldemort commençait à gagner en puissance et en partisans. Des créatures magiques tout aussi sombres l'une que l'autre. Elle arrêta de penser à ça en secouant vivement la tête Le professeur l'a laissa seul devant la porte de son compartiment et lui remis un papier lui indiquant les règles, ainsi que ses instructions pour cette nuit. Elle devait, accompagnée de son homologue, les élèves de premières années dans leur dortoirs, et leur distribués leurs emplois du temps. Elle souffla avant d'ouvrir la porte et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Draco Malfoy. Elle s'assit rapidement ne prêtant pas attention à ce dernier. La jeune fille, fut déstabiliser qu'il ne sorte aucune insultes à son égard. Elle se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence dans le compartiment. Draco soupira en posant son livre sur ses genoux ce qui étonna également la lionne, de le voir lire autre chose qu'un magazine de sport, en particulier sur le Quiditch. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, on pouvait déceler une telle froideur sur le visage du blond.

« - **Tu sais, que le fait que tu fasses un bruit de gorge pour me dire subtilement bonjour je suis là, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, que tu sois là ou pas m'est complétement égal.** Malfoy reprit son livre et le plaça bien devant les yeux.

- **Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu mon cynisme.** Répondit Hermione froidement.

- **Pourquoi devrais-je changer ? Je suis l'un des plus cool de cette école. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire alors ne prends pas la peine de répondre.**

- **Pourquoi suis-je trop inférieur à ton sang pour pouvoir te répondre ?** Questionna-t-elle fièrement.

Draco laissa tomber son livre de nouveau son livre sur ses genoux, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-** Et c'est parti.** Pouffa-t-il.

- **Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je me défendrais.**

- **Bien ! Tu sais que le mieux pour toi, ce serait que tu fermes l'énorme dictionnaire ambulant qui te sert de bouche pour le restant du voyage.**

- **Qu'elle répartie dis-moi, Malfoy !**

- **Je sais, je te remercie du compliment, cela me va droit au co…cœur.**

- **Quoi ? Le mot cœur te gêne. Ah ! Je sais, tu viens de comprendre que tu as un cœur et ça te chamboule. **

- **Tu sais quoi ? On va tous les deux se la fermer.**

- **Et si je n'ai pas envie ?**

- **Tu passes ton temps à me reprocher la moindre parole, là, bien au contraire c'est toi qui le cherches. Alors, je te conseille de te taire, avant que dans ta tête de petite innocente tu culpabilise d'avoir en deux minutes pu me ressembler pour l'arrogance dont tu viens de faire preuve. Maintenant que le problème est réglé, tu m'excuseras de vouloir lire mon livre tranquillement.** »

Il n'avait pas tort. Et il le savait, il avait marqué un point et sourit de satisfaction. Hermione grimaça de mécontentement et fit de même. Elle lut un livre tout le long du voyage et plus aucuns sons ne sortis de la bouche de la lionne et du serpent. Le train s'arrêta, et tous les troupeaux d'élèves sortirent du train. Arrivée à la table des Or et Argents dans la grande salle, Hermione lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ses amis se posèrent de nombreuses questions jusqu'à ce que Ginny prit la parole pour tout le monde.

« - **Laisse-moi deviner, il est blond, grand, arrogant, détestable, et prétentieux ?** Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Tu as compris. Oui, je vais devoir l'avoir avec moi toute l'année.**

- **Si tu veux, on peut aller le menacer pour qu'il ne te saoule pas cette année.** Dit soudainement Ron avant d'avaler complément sa cuisse de poulet.

- **Ce ne serait que se rabaisser à son niveau. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

- **Tu as raison, Hermione, il est préférable de laisser le temps aller sans trop se confronter à lui. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses**.

- **Depuis quand tu es devenu philosophe Harry ?**

- **Depuis que je suis l'élu, Ronald.**

- **Vous êtes des idiots.** Rigola Hermione »

Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur. Hermione et Draco emmenèrent les premières années dans leurs dortoirs. Étonnamment, Draco se montrait très professionnel. Ils repartirent ensuite vers leurs appartements personnels. Leurs mots de passe était Dead love. Un très étrange mot de passe se dit Hermione. L'appartement était grandiose. La cuisine était ouverte ver le salon, une cuisine 'américaine'. Le salon était simple, avec un énorme sofa blanc devant un feu chaud. Au-dessus de la cheminée, il y avait un grand tableur orné d'un magnifique cadre en or. C'était un appartement de luxe. La salle de bain était tout autant grandiose, une douche italienne, et une baignoire ronde qui faisait également jacuzzis, il y avait deux lavabos en dessous d'une grande glace qui avait des spots tout le long du côté gauche ainsi que droite.

« - **C'est vraiment magnifique !** Lâcha Hermione dans un murmure.

- **Pour une fois je suis d'accord, bien que je sois habituée à ce luxe, contrairement à toi et tes amis. Surtout Weasmoche.**

- **Tu as l'ouïe fine. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis le principale c'est d'avoir un toit pour y vivre.** Réplique la jeune lionne.

- **Certes. Mais il faut quand même avouer, que c'est mieux de vivre agréablement dans une maison qui ressemble à quelque chose qu'à un taudis comme la maison des Weasley.**

- **Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans leur maison ! Alors ne juge pas !**

- **Non, je ne juge pas, je devine simplement les faits simplement en regardant la façon dont ils s'habillent.**

- **Tu es vraiment...**

- **Vraiment quoi ? Ignoble, prétentieux, arrogant ? Je sais ce que je suis pas la peine de me le rappeler.** Lui dit le serpent légèrement exaspéré

- **Oh très bien ! Si Monsieur le prends comme ça !**

- **Granger, je suis vraiment malade de d'entendre parler. J'ai même envie de vomir d'ailleurs vu l'odeur qui se répand lorsque tu commences à ouvrir la bouche**

-** A cause de mon sang ?** S'énerva Hermione

- **Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Hurla le blond en balançant son manteau par terre. Hermione sursauta légèrement ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Écoute, Tu ne veux pas juste arrêter d'interpréter mes paroles ? Grandis un peu !**

- **Je…**

- **Stop ! Ne parle plus. Tu m'agaces. Je vais me coucher, il commence à se faire tard, Salut !** »

Hermione resta plantée au milieu du salon ne sachant plus quoi penser. Elle resta immobile quelque minute avant d'à son tour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle nota que sa chambre était très grande mais ne pris pas le temps de la détailler plus que cela, épuisée de sa journée et encore à moitié choquée de son intercalation avec Malfoy. Le jeune homme lui, rentra dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte et y resta coller. Il s'appuya contre la porte en se laissant tomber à terre et essaya de se calmer. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il se releva en peinant un peu, et se mis ses deux mains sur l'armoire en se regardant dans le miroir en face de lui. En se voyant, il recula brusquement en poussant un léger cri. Il avait très mal et compris pour quoi. Ses yeux devinrent totalement blanc, les veines ressortant sous ses yeux (Référence à The Vampire Diaries). Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant, alors que cet été tout allait bien. En effet, Draco Malfoy vit que ses canines ressortaient. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et priait pour ne pas se faire entendre. Dans un cri de douleur, ils les retroussèrent. Draco se surpris à se dire à lui-même que cette année, c'était la dernière fois qu'il fêtait un de ses anniversaires. Draco s'allongea dans son lit, en sentant l'odeur du sang, il se contenait de ne pas se lever pour aller vite s'assouvir. Non loin de lui, Hermione s'était coupée avec sa lime à ongle. « Aouch » dit-elle, sans s'imaginer que quelqu'un avait une envie irrésistible de la vider de son sang.

* * *

Voilà, le prologue (très petit) et premier chapitre de cette histoire sont enfin écris, éditer et achevés.

Des commentaires ? Réactions ? Questions ? Critiques ? ( _Sans trop être méchants_)

Les reviews sont bien sûr acceptées

Merci de m'avoir lu.

_**Amicalement, Déborah.**_


End file.
